Long Live
by T0xicFanfics
Summary: Lilith has no interest in the pretty, superficial lies that the Resistance- and, by association, the Republic- weave around their supporters. Yet she never truly imagined herself as part of The First Order, either. Funny how life works.
1. Chapter 1

" _ **You held your head like a hero on a history book page  
It was the end of a decade but the start of an age."**_

The double-bladed lightsaber swung with a startling intensity and speed. The wielder's face was hidden behind the wide hood of a cloak and the colour of the saber only hindered one's attempts to see their face. The humming of the weapon was an eerie, droning melody and the only thing that could be heard besides the begging of villagers as the unnamed figure sliced through the numbers.

"You truly are lost." The last chieftain spat. He knew this murderer. He had taught them, until they had upped and left, nothing more than a scribbled note remaining of their presence.

The extremely faint glow of the black lightsaber lowered from his neck, the unidentifiable killer laughing under their breath. A feminine hand lowered the black hood and blue eyes stared at the old chieftain.

"Well, it's a matter of perspective. To you and your narrow-minded 'light side' teachings, I'm so lost that a straight road would not lead me to the right place. To my own rules and beliefs…" She raised the saber once more, "I'm home."

The lightsaber swung through the air.

Lilith looked at the body with mild regret. Mild. She wasn't attached enough to regret her actions. In fact, she was rather pleased that she had carried out her mission without so much as hesitating. Perhaps the ridiculous old man had been correct, she was most likely lost and too far gone.

However, she'd said it before and she'd say it again. It was a matter of perspective. Those creatures so immersed in the light… They were all so stuck in their own idealistic rules. If they were truly good people, they wouldn't need rules. After all, they'd be able to live 'perfect lives' without trying if they were so flawless.

Lilith had given up on trying to understand the call of the light, or whatever people were naming it now.

The feeling of not being an apprentice anymore was strange. She stopped herself from pressing the button that would open the comm. link between herself and her master with a short breath. One thing set the two apart from The First Order, and it was their lack of army tactics- or armies in general.

As far as Lilith was aware, her and Ophelia were the last Sith.

Okay, so technically the Sith had died out when Darth Sidious was defeated and Darth Vader turned, but who's to say a person can't restart the Order? That's what Darth Ophelia had done, rebelling against the peaceful nature she was once known for. Lilith couldn't remember how exactly she had ended up joining Ophelia, or what life was like before but it wasn't something she tended to dwell on. A few times, she had gathered up the courage to ask Ophelia about her past.

Never again.

Technically, Ophelia was the Dark Lady of the Sith, but she had declined the opportunity to take it, saying it meant virtually nothing when there were only three real Sith. Lilith had wondered who the third was, but Ophelia had told her to shut up and mind her own business. Once more, Lilith searched her memories, aching to find out why she had ended up with Ophelia. What had driven her to it?

Not for the first time, she came up blank.

It was like a carbonite wall was blocking her, and the thermal controller was situated at the other side, impossible to reach. Yet Lilith could scratch away and nearly reach the button that would melt the wall… Only to be once again pulled back.

A ludicrous cycle. Tedious.

It got the message across, she supposed. She was not meant to know her past, and maybe that was for the best. Darth Ophelia… She would only do it if it meant that Lilith's well-being would be alright.

At least, that's what Lilith hoped, and was quite happy just imagining that Ophelia actually cared for her like a sister, rather than an insignificant pawn in the chessboard of the Force. To be honest, the idea of Ophelia caring about anyone was scarily unrealistic.

 _Come on now, Lils,_ she chastised herself, _focus. There's no use in pitying yourself- or anybody_.

The blonde pushed a few stray strands out of her face and stood up, striding into the cockpit. She'd deliberately chosen a ship that needed only one pilot and could easily be piloted by a droid if the need arose. An X-Wing or Y-Wing would have tied her to the Resistance, a TIE Fighter would have formed the incorrect illusion that she was allied with The First Order. She wasn't, although a few times she'd deeply considered it.

The rapid beeping of the droid beside her brought her focus back to the moment and the task at hand. She needed to get off Dathomir, and she needed to do it _now_. The droid- an old L-series unit- trundled around beside her and she glared at it.

"Be quiet," She hissed, glancing around quickly. Lilith strode out of the cockpit, cloak billowing behind her. Her angular face was tilted so she could look of the large window that served as a partial roof of the lounge area. Impractical, but the material was blastproof and hadn't so much as cracked. She shook her head, unable to see through the pitch-black sky.

The young Sith made her way back to the cockpit, fiddling with the sensors. They were all jammed and for the first time, panic flashed through her head. Lilith was about to tell the droid to try and take off, when an explosion hit the ship and she was thrown into hellish unconsciousness.

Lilith's eyes fluttered before opening completely, the emerald gaze surveying her surroundings. She tried to move her arms, but was unable to.

 _What?_

She looked down at her arms, only to find they were strapped down- _she_ was strapped down- to a strange chairlike contraption. She wasn't in any mood to find out why she was there. There was an incredibly slight chance that Lilith had been captured by the Resistance, but then again, the Resistance's base would be rougher around the edges, and less high tech. Yes, there was a good chance she'd been captured by The First Order, but how? She had been careful on Dathomir. She had covered her tracks and made sure the slaughtering of the village had looked like an army had stormed it, rather than one assassin.

She had been so _careful_.

So how had she been caught?

"Our guest has awoken." A warped, mechanical voice remarked. The sound of opening of a metal door had made it's way to Lilith's ears, but she had been too focused on her capture to let it register.

"'Guest'?" She murmured, "I'm flattered." There was no reason to struggle at this stage. She could use the Force to open her restraints and leave, but a part of her was curious. So maybe curiosity killed the nexu, but satisfaction resurrected it.

Ophelia would be disgusted in her.

"Yes," There was a distinct tone of forced indifference. The owner of the voice came into view and Lilith's eyes narrowed considerably. The black robes, the black helmet with the markings resembling those of the Knights of Ren…

"So I'm deemed important enough to be interrogated by Kylo Ren himself."

"You're strong with the Force," Kylo stated, standing in front of the girl, "And the Supreme Leader senses it. What's your name?"

Lilith faltered. If Kylo Ren was really what the stories said he was… Lilith didn't know what answer he wanted. But she had heard tales of Supreme Leader Snoke, and survival instinct won out.

"Darth Lilith." The coldness of her tone surprised her. Usually she said it so casually, but then again she usually said it when she was the predator and not the prey.

"And normally, I'd like to be interrogated by someone with a face."

A few clicking noises could be heard before the mask was removed and set down on a table. Lilith nearly laughed. Kylo Ren was not the hideous monster some tried to call him. The great warrior was merely a pale-skinned, freckled male with a tumble of dark hair.

"Darth Lilith," Now that his voice was not mechanically edited, it ran smoother, "That title is used only by Sith."

"The Order was restarted by Darth Ophelia," Lilith would had shrugged, but her restraints prevented such movement. That was a shame.

"You seem very willing to answer questions." She could hear the suspicion in his tone and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have nothing against you and nothing to hide."

"What is your real name?" Kylo questioned. If she had nothing to hide, and was honestly _considering_ joining their cause…Then she would have no problem answering something so basic.

Lilith took a breath, eyes darting around the room. It was a situation, to say in the least. With a little intake of breath, she found herself able to meet his dark eyes once more. It was a clear effort on her part to keep her voice steady.

"Elefteria. Elefteria Kenobi."

 **A/N: I'm trash. h. Mainly for Kylo Ren... Also Kylo Ren/OC (Kylo, not Ben). Most of the Kylo/OC fics I find have a Resistance Fighter!OC as the love interest, whose mission is to regain Ben. That lowkey irritates me, because Kylo/Ben needs to return on his own terms.**

 **Anyway... I picture Lilith (or Elefteria) to look something like 2014 Natalie Dormer.**

 **-Jinx/Leprechaun**


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **We were the Kings and the Queens**_

 _ **And they read off our names."**_

Lilith hadn't properly wondered what life with her family might have been like. All she knew was that her father was the illegitimate child of the Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi and one of the handmaidens of Queen Padmé Amidala… Someone named Fé. As petty as it sounded, Lilith was glad her own name was a lot more interesting.

As it was, that blundering Jedi was landed with taking care of Lilith's father, as Fé had died after giving birth during Order 66. The boy had grown up on the wretched planet of Tatooine with a mostly-absent Kenobi (title: Obi-Wan the Idiot). He was not Force Sensitive, but he ran into a lady by the name of Ymir Ralos who he fell in love with and inexplicably married.

The _fool_.

Lilith didn't have a lot of information on the woman who had given birth to her, but what she did know didn't paint the lady in good light, whichever way you faced it. Ymir was a Bounty Hunter, and a talented one. According to Lilith's sources, she was also a capable assassin, due to the Force enhancing her abilities quite marginally. Lilith suspected her mother was partially why she herself had been so immersed in the Dark Side of the Force.

Once Ymir had given birth, she had cleared up her loose ends, took baby Elefteria and left Lilith's dad without so much as a goodbye. Perhaps Lilith also inherited the instinct to run from that strange woman. After that, the data on her mother just cut off. Nothing hinted to her death, but Lilith could find nothing on her in the years she had joined Darth Ophelia. And, no, she wasn't so dumb to think that was a coincidence.

She was relaxed enough to let Kylo glimpse at that little bit of knowledge, before shoving him unceremoniously out of her head.

"Mental interrogation," She clicked her tongue as he steadied himself, "...I decline. Especially without permission. How rude."

She gauged the Knight of Ren's reaction, waiting for the famed temper to be unleashed at being treated like a small child. He was visibly irked by the tone of voice she had taken when addressing him. On closer inspection, it seemed that she had physically pushed him with the Force as well in her haste to get him out of her mind.

That was… an unfortunate mistake. Rather unfortunate. However, Lilith couldn't say she _regretted_ it. She could be astoundingly childish sometimes. Poking around in her head without permission was obviously going to have consequences for the idiot who named himself 'Kylo Ren'. It sounded like 'Kyle Lauren' if you said it too quickly and—

and she was rambling. Again.

"I am not the only one who wishes to interrogate you," Kylo's mask was back in place and his walls were undoubtedly reconstructed. Maybe this time he had used better scaffolding.

 _The rambling, Lils_ , Lilith mentally groaned, _always with the rambling_.

You know how some people laughed when they were in a situation that would make them nervous? She rambled. All the bloody time… Of course, she should probably stop getting into those said predicaments.

"I seem to be a popular prisoner," She huffed, glaring at the masked, inexperienced, _Sith-wannabe_ in front of her. The novelty had since worn off and all Lilith wanted to do was leave. Though, she had a feeling most people strapped to this useless chair didn't leave. Or they didn't leave unscathed.

She would like to avoid facing the latter option.

Leaving did seem rather attractive to her, but it was blatantly obvious she would not be allowed to do so without pledging some sort of allegiance to The First Order, or at the very least she would be sworn to (painful) secrecy.

What would Ophelia do in her little dilemma?

Oh, please. Ophelia wouldn't even be in this dilemma. She would have brutally murdered everyone within direct vision… Or anyone she sensed with the Force.

"You may think that highly of yourself-"

 _Hypocrite._

"-but this time, it will be Military Personnel."

Lilith's head jerked up violently at that, and completely of her own accord. She wasn't surprised, honestly, but she had a feeling she knew who would be the dreadful inquisitor this time. They'd run into each other before, on Rakata Prime. She had suspected First Order activity on the planet, but this was completely off the charts. She had come _that_ close to practically walking into The First Order and had walked away without so much as an epiphany. Hah, no wonder Ophelia doubted her abilities so frequently.

There was always the possibility of 'haha, what a weird coincidence!' But the chances were improbably slim. If the option was available, Lilith would have gladly gotten up and left, but once again, her damned intrigue bested her and she found herself rendered immobile, but only because she had come to the conclusion she would most likely be joining the merry band of murderous blighters.

Force, if those had been her last words, she would have spent the 'afterlife' (that was the correct term, wasn't it?) cringing and regretting every decision she'd ever made, and that was a lot of probably-dumb-but-feasible choices to work through. She huffed out loud, leaning as far back in her incarcerating chair as she dared. Could it tip over? Lilith didn't want to know, truly. The blow to her pride would be enough to make her curl up and die on the spot. Aha, pride was always the fragile part of Lilith's otherwise unlabelled personality.

Whilst the blonde mulled the few alternatives she had, Kylo watched her with an unsettling interest. She was strong in the Dark Side, there was no denying that, but she had an air around her that screamed she was harmless. A talented guise, he had to admit. If he had not had the knowledge that she had slaughtered an entire village, he would have mistaken her for one simply lost in the wide expanse of the galaxy. But Kylo was _not_ a fool, and he was not one to be so easily blindsided. The prisoner was dangerous, and if she was who she said she was, and the Sith had returned… How well did that bode for The First Order? He had studied the few books that held information on the famed tyrants, and one of the many pieces of intellect he had gathered reminded him that the Sith were liable to turn on each other, never mind a completely new Order.

He exited the room with a purposeful tint to his step, intent on requesting the Supreme Leader's advice on the matter. He was not nearly as powerful as Snoke, and one wrong move could cost him everything that mattered to him- his power and his abilities with a Force. Retaining some sanity in the process would also be good.

And finding a way to ignore the feeling at the back of his head that whispered constantly that this was not his destiny.

Of course, that was a Pandora's Box that not even he dared open.

 **A/N: Well, I can't say I'm one hundred percent happy with this, but I needed to show you Lilith's personality and backstory (or lack of) somehow. I can imagine her kicking Kylo out of her head... Then messing up and using the Force to physically boot him out. Hell, maybe it's me.**

 **I** ** _can_** **say that I know exactly how Lilith's little tale will play out, and I'm really excited. I should've warned you earlier, but at the very core, this is what one may call a 'slow burn'. Oops.**

 **Also, Fé is a canon character, but there is** ** _nothing_** **about her anywhere, so I decided to whack her into Lilith's strange history.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Ceara: Ahh! I'm actually really happy you took the time to review. I can say that I'm a diehard StormPilot shipper and ReyLo shipper, but I enjoy experimenting and sometimes those little ideas turn into fanfics. I hope this chapter doesn't put you off the entire story, as it's still early days and I'm a bit of wreck with deciding how to write this out.**

 **-Jinx**


End file.
